deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Death'sapprentice77/Decepticon Seekers (G-1) vs. Veritech Fighters
Yes I know my tournament is still going on but this idea has been burning in my head for a while. Anyhoo, The Decepticon Seekers, Megatron's own elite force that rules the skies, vs. The Veritech Fighters, humanity's powerful defense against alien threats like the Zentraedi and Invid. Who is deadliest? The Teams Fighting for the Decepticon Seekers are Starscream, the treacherous and highly skilled leader of The Seekers, Thundercracker, who is doubtful but bold, Skywarp, a thuggish prankster, Ramjet, the toast loving head-basher, Dirge, the self proclaimed master of fear, and finally, Thrust, Mr. Bigshot himself. On the Veritech side is Roy Fokker, the famous Skull leader, Rick Hunter, a young pilot who shows much potential, Max Sterling, possibly one of the greatest Veritech pilots ever, Ben Dixon, an aficionado of food who is also a competent pilot, Jack Archer, who has a reputation of being a rebel as well as being extremely efficient behind the cockpit of a Veritech, and Miriya Sterling, wife of Max Sterling, who was once a feared Zentraedi warrior. Weapons Battle In the midst of Earth's foot hills, the Decepticon Seekers have overrun a protoculture plant, the wreckage of some Destroids and the charred carcasses of workers, soldiers, and others laying in gruesome heaps. Most of the plant however remains intact so the Decepticons can fill their energon cubes with precious protoculture. "I don't see why I have to lug these things around and not Starscream," Thrust whines. "Shut up, they're not that heavy you whiner," Ramjet yells at him. "SILENCE!" Starscream shouts, firing at the two, not hitting but coming quite close."I was put in command of this squad and what I say goes. Now if I hear one more word from either of youI will personally come down there and rip your vocal processors out and shove them through your waste disposal unit." The two cone-headed robots comply but not without a bit of grumbling. Mean while higher above the ground Skull Squadron, accompanied by Miriya Sterling and Jack Archer, are listening to Roy Fokker brief them on the current situation. "The protoculture plant as we already know has been overrun," Roy begins. "The suspects were a group of heavily armed giant beings." "The Zentraedi?" asks Rick. "Negative," Roy Responds,"these individuals we're described to be something like Veritech fighters." "Why would a Veritech squadron attack a protoculture plant?" asks Max. "We're not entirely sure if their Veritechs nor their purpose but we're about to find out," Roy answers. The Veritech Squadron is blind to the sneaky Skywarp as he teleports away and reports to Starscream. "There's a few jets coming this way I think they might be Autobots," he tells the seeker. "Finally you've done something right for a change," Starscream says,"Thundercracker, take Dirge and Ramjet with you and get rid of these Auto-brats." The trio transform and take flight and head towards the Veritechs, hidden from sight in the clouds. "Alright, Dirge, you're up," Thundercracker tells the 'Master of Fear,' who proceeds to chuckle and heads towards the sound of the Veritech engines. "I'm getting some kind of readings on radar," says Rick. But the boy is cut off by Ben Dixon,"What the hell is that noise?" he yells, obviously hearing Dirge's engines. "Keep it together Ben," Roy Tells him but by the hint of his voice, the fearless skull leader can't help but feel a sense of dread. Suddenly Ramjet comes from nowhere and smashes straight into Ben's fighter which starts to spiral out of control, much to the group's shock. "Oh no, Ben!" shouts Rick. Fortunately Ben lands safely after switching to Battloid mode and using its thrusters to cushion the fall. "Don't worry, I'm fine a little shaken but I'll be- OH CRAP!" he exclaims as he sees a drone missile headed strait for him. utilizing his thrusters again he skates out of the way but is caught in the shockwave and the mecha is sent flat on its back. Ben reaches for his gun pod which he had dropped but is stopped by Dirge, who kicks the weapon away. The dark blue seeker grins as he points his machine gun at the battloid's head and opens fire, blood curdling screams can be heard over the radio, much to the horror of the Veritech team as Dirge finishes his gruesome work. (DS: 6 VF: 5) "They'll pay for this," swears Rick. Meanwhile, Dirge notices a red liquid dripping from the battloids head which is now the equivalent of swiss cheese. After getting a closer look at the wreckage Dirge transforms and flies up to his teammates and proclaims, "These are not Autobots, but humans pretending to be Autobots." "Who's pretending?" Jack snaps at Dirge as he fires a cluster of missiles at him. Dirge avoids the missiles but is taken down by Max's gunpod. As Dirge falls to the ground screaming and perishes in a fiery explosion. Jack complains,"Hey that one was mine!" (DS:5 VF:5) Max doesn't have time to reply as he is nearly taken out by Ramjet's signature move but he recovers. During this time Roy and Thundercracker are against one another in a deadly arial duel Thundercracker fires at Roy who barrel rolls and counter fires. Thundercracker also dodges and fires another drone missile at the skull leader. "You're pretty good up here but let's see how you do on the ground," Roy goads Thundercracker. Roy flies down towards some canyons to lose the drone missile to a rock formation. Back in the sky Ramjet is having trouble with his multiple opponents. Ramjet finally decides to Bash into Miriya's fighter but misses and is shot by Rick. Though not horribly damaged, Ramjet is still forced to make a crash landing. Ramjet transforms with some difficulty stands and fires his lasers into the sky uselessly. Jack heads down to finish him, shifting into battloid mode. Ramjet shoots the gun pod out of Jack's hands and head butts Jack and then punches him again. Miriya sees that Jack is in trouble and kills Ramjet with her missiles. (DS:4 VF:5) Thundercracker, about to resume his fight with Roy notices that Ramjet has been killed. Thundercracker flies away releasing a sonic boom to stun the Veritech team so he can escape. When the seeker returns to the plant an impatient Starscream awaits him. "What has happened to Dirge and Ramjet?" he asks. "What about the Autobots?" "Those weren't Autobots, they were piloted by humans and they destroyed both Dirge and Ramjet," Thundercracker responds. "Two of the most powerful jets in the universe bested by mere humans!" Starscream says angrily. "Decepticons attack!" The remaining decepticons fly up and initiate an all out attack on the rest of the Veritech squad. Thrust is the first to fly in firing at Miriya, taking her down. Max becomes immediately angered Fires at Thrust who begins to panic, a stray gunpod bullet hits Thrust in the wing and he can no longer fly, crashing in a nearby trench. Thrust, now in robot mode, desperately looks around for a way out but has hit a dead end. Max shifts in to battloid mode and aims his gunpod at him from the top of the trench. "No, spare me," Thrust pleads, revealing his truly cowardly nature but Max shows no mercy and destroys the seeker. (DS: 3 VF: 4) Max turns around, finished with his revenge but is surprised to see Skywarp materialize in front of him and then push him into the trench. Skywarp laughs triumphantly and shoots the trench walls with his lasers causing a cave in. The rocks do not kill him but incapacitate him, pinning the battloid under there wieght and the shock from the push and rocks rendering him incapable to fight. Now left are Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp fighting against Roy, Jack, and Rick. "This is for Max," he says doing a nose dive at Skywarp firing a barrage of missiles. Skywarp is still laughing but hears the whizz of the missiles and turns around. "Aw slag," are the Seeker's last words before being blown up. (DS:2 VF:3) Meanwhile the others are locked in a fierce aerial battle, Starscream fires his Null-ray at Jack who loses all control of his fighter as it has now shutdown. "Oh no, controls won't respond," Jack panics,"I can't eject." Rick flies in to try and save him by picking up the Fighter in Battloid mode but the two are annihilated by a drone missile from Thundercracker. (DS:2 VF:1) "Rick! Jack!" Roy laments. Now that his two greatest friends have been killed and it has just become personal. Roy simultaneously fires missiles and his gunpod at Thundercracker, killing the Seeker. (DS:1 VF:1) Starscream and Roy have a long drawn out fight in the sky until a well placed cluster bomb takes away Roy's ability of flight bringing him to the ground. Now in battloid mode and at the mercy of Starscream he fires upward at Starscream but none of the shots hit as Starscream ascends into the atmosphere and then fires his Nullrays then descends, rolling away from Roy's shots and hits him with his Nullrays, disabling the Skull leader and then finishing Roy off with a cluster bomb. (DS:1 VF:0) Starscream heads to the Decepticons base to report to a very crossed Megatron. Starscream kneels and grovels,"Lord Megatron we succeeded in capturing the protoculture plant, but the rest of the Seekers were destroyed by humans pretending to be Autobots." "ARRRGH!" Megatron yells, backhanding Starscream. "OF ALL YOUR BLUNDERS THIS HAS TO BE THE GREATEST! I TRUST YOU WITH THE MOST POWERFUL JETS IN THE GALAXY AND YOU ARE THE ONLY SURVIVOR AFTER AN ATTACK BY MERE HUMANS!" Megatron storms off grumbling as some of his most important warriors have perished. Meanwhile back at the plant members of the Robotech Defense Force are assessing the damage, a small group heads toward the rubble where Max was buried. "Hey we've found something and it looks like he may still be alive!" They say salvaging Max from the damaged Veritech and go to get him medical assistance. Winner: Decepticon Seekers: Though the Veritechs work great as a team and have fought many alien threats, the Seekers came out on top due to their surprising weaponry and the fact they were not piloted by humans, leaving no room for human error. Category:Blog posts